


Into You

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Series: The Ariana Grande Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hidden Feelings, Hogwarts Kitchens, I hate tagging, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Kissing, Mistletoe, New Relationship, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Hermione can't take her eyes off of him. Fred's enthralled by her. He needs an excuse to get her alone. How about a sneaky trip to the kitchens? As long as they keep their eyes out for that pesky Mistletoe... Yeah, maybe not!*Based on the Ariana Grande song of the same name*





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writer's Den Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Writer%27s+Den+Discord).

> Hi all! 
> 
> Here is the next part of my Ariana Grande Series. I hope you like it! (I put the underage tag just to be safe... Hermione is 15, Fred is 17... There is no naughty business but hey! Better safe than sorry!)
> 
> This is also my *unjudged* entry for my writing group's 1 year anniversary... HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY, WRITER'S DEN! (See note at the end, if you'd like to join us!)

The night before the students leave for the Christmas Holidays, the Gryffindor common room was booming. Groups were clustered together enjoying their last night with their friends for a couple of weeks. Even as it passed the usual curfew, the teens didn’t show any sign of heading for bed. Taking the space around the fire, the laughing was the loudest as Fred, George and Lee re-enacted one of their pranks on Filch, Lee playing the part of Filch with hilarious accuracy. Seamus is sprawled across Dean, clutching his stomach from laughing so much, whilst Ginny is on Dean’s other side, wiping her tears on his shoulder. Ron is sitting on the next armchair whooping whilst Harry is perched on the arm of Hermione’s chair. Harry is trying to keep himself upright and Hermione is trying her best to contain her laughter.

“So that’s when Filch crosses the charmed trip line…” Fred began.

“And that triggered the arctic ice floor,” George continued.

Now, Lee started flapping and sliding all over the place, screaming out for help from Mrs. Norris, which made the group’s laughter get even louder. Eventually (the length of time was probably a little exaggerated, but anything for comedic value) Lee hit the deck and started trying to crawl across the floor, still sliding. He was making his way slowly towards a cushion that was substituting Mrs. Norris, pleading for help and hollering about ‘bloody gingers’, ‘troublemakers’ and ‘pranking bastards’.

“He was there for hours…” Fred said.

“None of the professors could work out how to release the charm,” George added.

“Every attempt they tried…”

“Made it last…”

“Even longer!” They finished together.

The group erupted once more and they were all clutching themselves trying to breathe. Fred studied the group and noticed a certain bushy-haired girl looking at him, smiling, but not laughing like the rest. As soon as their eyes locked, a blush crept across her cheeks and she dropped her eyes to her lap. He had felt eyes on him all evening but until then, hadn’t been able to confirm exactly who it was. Hermione kept her eyes in her lap for a few moments before turning her attention to the rest of the group, the blush staying on her cheeks and slowly making its way down her neck. 

_Cute_, Fred thought, _very cute_.

Fred sat down next to his brother and he started to formulate a plan. He wanted to find a way of getting Hermione alone. He knew Hermione and could see how shy she could be. It wouldn’t do either of them any good to draw any attention to exactly why he was stealing her away. After a hushed conversation with his twin, he knew what he was going to do. The plan might as well have a purpose, eh?

Fred stood and walked over towards the Golden Trio. Hermione’s face got redder as he edged closer, but he went around her and tapped Harry on the shoulder. 

“Harry, have you got a sec?” He asked.

Harry looked up and nodded, “Sure, Fred. What’s up?”

Fred slung his arm over Harry’s shoulder and led him away from the group. “Harry, my dear friend. I need a favour from you.”

“Um… Ok? What do you need?” Harry asked, confusion littering his features.

“Well, I need to borrow the map for the evening,” Fred whispered.

Harry chuckled, “Oh, sure. Come on, we can get it out of my trunk,” Harry led the way up the stairs to the fifth year dorms. Fred takes a seat on Harry’s bed whilst Harry roots through his trunk to find the map. “May I ask what you’re planning?”

Fred laughed, “Yes and no. It’s nothing dastardly or anything.” At Harry’s raised eyebrow, Fred held his hands up in surrender. “I promise. I want to go down to the kitchens and get everyone some food.”

Harry smiled as his hands finally found the sacred parchment. As he handed it over to the redhead, he said, “Why do I feel like there is a lot more to this?”

Fred grinned, “Because there is… Kinda. But honestly, nothing that’ll hurt anyone, I promise.”

Harry sighed, “Okay. But I will need it back once your done.”

Fred held up one hand and placed the other on his chest, “With my honour as a wishful Marauder, you have my word.”

Harry laughed and smacked Fred on the shoulder, steering them out the door and back to the common room. 

~~

Throughout the evening, Hermione hadn’t been able to take her eyes off of him. She was hypnotised every time he smiled. Every time his laugh rang out, she was pulled in further. She was honestly shocked someone hadn’t said anything. But then again, everyone was looking at the twins as they told their stories. Whilst the pranks were juvenile, she could admit that a lot of the spellwork was incredibly advanced and they were rather funny. She giggled along with the group, her mind breaking down the academics of what they were doing rather than the comedic value like everyone else. 

That’s one of the things she liked about him. Whilst he did mess about quite a lot, the pranks that he created showed his intelligence and it made her fall in deeper. His charms work was next to none, his potions craft was amazing and frankly, his transfiguration skills left her a little jealous. She was into Fred Weasley. Just thinking about it made her blush.

When they finished their last story, Fred turned and their eyes locked. He had spotted her and gave her that lopsided smile that made her a little weak in the knees. As soon as he smiled, she dropped her gaze to her lap. _Oh Merlin_, she thought, _he’s caught me. Has he realised that I was staring? Was it just a coincidence. Morgana, Hermione! You should have been a bit more subtle!_

Hermione could feel her face heat up and she could feel his eyes were still on her. She felt incredibly embarrassed. Wishing she could hide away for the rest of eternity, she turned her attention to Harry and Ron, who were relaying their favourite parts of the Twins’ stories. She smiled, nodded and laughed at the correct intervals, all the while her mind was on a certain someone else.

After a while, she decided to brave a look in his direction and gasped as she noticed him walking in her direction. She held her breath, unable to trust herself as he got closer. She let that breath out quickly as Fred walked past her and asked to speak with Harry. As the boys left to go up to the dorms, her mind went into overdrive. What were they doing? Why did Fred want to speak to Harry privately? She turned and struck up a new conversation with Ron. _Anything_ to keep her mind off of her favourite redhead. 

As the boys returned five minutes later, Hermione’s eyes locked on Fred once more. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear, smiling at the boy. Fred returned the smile and gave her a little wink. Fer face turned beet red and she immediately looked around to see if anyone had noticed. They hadn’t.

Fred stepped in front of the group, demanding their attention. “Who’s hungry?” At the resounding affirmatives, he continued. “I have gallantly decided to sacrifice myself for the suicide mission to the kitchens.” The group burst into a huge round of applause. Fred chuckled and signalled for them to all quieten down. “Yes, yes, I know I am amazing! However, I need another volunteer for this deadly mission. I simply cannot do it on my own. Who is brave enough to join me? It’s possible we may not make it back alive.”

Many of the members of the group threw their hands in their air, desperate to join Fred and not even questioning why George isn’t bothering. Fred looked around the group inquisitively and noticed that a certain bookworm hadn’t raised her hand and was glancing around the room at everyone else. 

Fred walked over and kneeled before Hermione in the most over-the-top fashion he could, holding out his hand, head bowed. “Oh Princess of Gryffindor, would you accept my hand and assist me on this dangerous mission?”

Hermione started at the hand before her, itching to take it. Her cheeks tinged pink once more as she tried to regain her composure. “You want me, Princess of Gryffindor, to join you and break the school rules?”

George snorted and cut in, “Not like you haven’t before.” 

Hermione shot George a glare, but smiled as she did. Fred looked at his brother, his eyes saying ‘thank you’ before turning back to Hermione. 

“Princess of Gryffindor, you are the bravest of them all. Surely you’ll join me and protect little ol’ me?” Fred pouted and fluttered his eyelashes at her, giving his most wounded puppy look he could muster up. 

Eventually Hermione’s eyes softened and she placed her hand in his. Fred stood and screamed, “Success! The Princess of Gryffindor has accepted my mission!” The group cheered and Hermione blushed, looking down at their still joined hands. “We will be as quick as we can, peasants. Soon, you shall be fed!” Fred exclaimed before leading Hermione to the portrait entrance.

Hermione stopped them just before the door and looked up at Fred. “How are we going to do this without getting caught, Fred?” She whispered. 

Fred chuckled down at the fretting girl. “Whilst I did say that it could be a dangerous mission, we do have something that can help us a little.” He pulled out the map and whispered, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

Hermione laughed lightly, “So that’s why you snuck off with Harry.”

Fred looked up from the map and grinned, “Of course. Why else would I?” He looked back to the map, studying it for a moment to be sure the coast was clear for now and could see the best route for them to take. “I’ve got to look after my princess, haven’t I?” He winked. 

Hermione blushed and before she could say anything else, Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the portrait and down the stairs. They walked as quickly and quietly as they could, occasionally stopping in an alcove to check the map. Considering the time of night and the fact that it was the last night before the Christmas Holidays, their trip down was surprisingly quiet, or so they thought.

After a few minutes of walking, they heard the familiar ‘meow’ of Mrs Norris around the corner further down the hallway, obviously coming closer. Hermione started to panic, definitely not wanting to get caught. Her body seemed frozen in shock, doing the complete opposite of what she needed to do. The hand holding hers quickly tugged her towards the nearest door. Fred threw the door open and tried to guide Hermione in but as soon as they were both in the doorway, they were both stuck in place. 

They looked up and, lo and behold, they had chosen one of the doorways with the charmed mistletoe hanging above their heads. Hermione’s heart started beating through her chest for two reasons. The terror of possibly being caught and also what she knew was coming from the redhead in front of her. Time seemed to stand still as her brain went over every eventuality that could happen. 

Fred - in the meantime - was thanking every God that he possibly could. This had not been part of his plan, it ultimately threw a spanner in the works but it was definitely not the worst spanner that could’ve made an appearance. He could see Hermione working herself up over the possibility of being caught and also noticed a glimmer of that blush that he was coming to find adorable. 

“Fred what are we gonna do? We can’t just stand here, Filch is coming. Please tell me you have a plan to get out of this. I don’t think…” Hermione began rambling. Fred simply chuckled and placed a hand on the back of her neck, bringing their lips together softly. Hermione wasn’t letting him get a word in edgewise and Filch was getting closer, so he took matters into his own hands and did the only thing he knew would silence her and get them into the room to hide. 

Hermione gasped at the action and blushed as her eyes fluttered closed. Their lips moved together for a few moments, Hermione was so completely lost in the feeling that she didn’t feel the magic holding them there lift, allowing them to move. Fred had noticed but didn’t want the kiss to end just yet so, lips still attached, he pulled Hermione into the room and closed the door, pressing her up against the closest surface he could reach. Fred’s hand traveled from the nape of Hermione’s neck to join the other around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. Her arms subconsciously wound their way around his neck, her head tilting to deepen the kiss.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity of heaven but eventually they needed to come up for air. They pulled apart and Fred instantly rested his forehead against Hermione’s, breathing heavily. As Hermione came out of her daze and realised what was happening, she quickly tried to pull herself away and began flapping. 

“Fred… I.. What…?” She panted, but Fred quickly placed a hand over her mouth, bringing a finger up to his lips. They both stayed quiet and could hear the footsteps outside get closer. They stayed pressed against each other as quiet as they could be as Filch slowly inspected the hallway they were in. They considered themselves incredibly lucky that the room they found themselves in was - you could say - guarded by the mistletoe, meaning Filch wouldn’t even bother trying to check it lest he get himself stuck there for Merlin knows how long.

As they heard the footsteps get quieter, Fred released the hand from Hermione’s mouth and smiled. She tried to unwind her arms from around Fred’s neck, but he kept his grip on her tight, leaving his chest as the only other place she could comfortably rest her hands. With their proximity, Hermione couldn’t dare look up at Fred. She was in complete disbelief at what had just happened and if she was being completely honest, she wanted it to happen again. 

Finally breaking the pregnant silence, she sighed, “That was close.”

Fred chuckled and nodded, “Yeah it was. And so are we.” He winked and squeezed her waist lightly, as if she needed reminding. 

“Yeah… Um… About that. I’m sure it’s safe to carry on to the kitchens, everyone must be so hungry by now.” Hermione made to move but Fred held her firm. 

“I think they’ll last a little longer, ‘Mione.” Fred smiled as Hermione gasped at the use of the nickname. “I’m quite enjoying myself here with you.” He gave Hermione that lopsided grin that once again made her weak at the knees.

_Thank Merlin he’s holding you up_, she thought to herself. _What does he mean? Surely he can’t be talking about…? No. That kiss was just a means to get away from Filch, surely_. “Yeah, I guess. I mean this little adventure is exciting, isn’t it,” she smiled.

_Adorable_, Fred thought, she’s so cute trying to avoid what’s happening. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Fred leaned down and placed a quick kiss just below Hermione’s ear, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin. “I was talking about that kiss.” He placed another in the same place and grinned at the small intake of breath he got from the girl in front of him. 

“Oh that? Um… Yeah… Well I… Um…” Hermione stuttered. She couldn’t think straight. 

“Can I be honest with you, ‘Mione?” Fred asked, looking down at the girl who still couldn’t meet his eye.

_Here it comes_, Hermione thought, the rejection speech. Keep your head up, Hermione, and just get this over with. “It’s ok. I know what you’re going to say. We can just forget…”

“Oh no, baby, that’s not what I was going to say,” Fred jumped in.

Hermione’s brain short-circuited as soon as she heard him call her ‘baby’. She couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Hermione, I wanted to get you alone tonight. I noticed the way you were looking at me and I… Well…” Fred ran his hands up and down Hermione’s waist, pausing to think about how to word what he wanted to say. “I’m so into you, I can barely breathe.” 

Hermione’s head snapped up and her eyes locked with Fred’s. “You… What?”

Fred chuckled, “I kinda planned the whole adventure so that I could spend a little time just me and you. I didn’t want to just grab you and pull you away from everyone and sneak off. Then everyone would know what we might be up to and… Well I didn’t want to embarrass you like that. I know you’re a private person.”

“But why me?” Hermione blushed, unable to believe this was happening.

“Why am I into you? Merlin, ‘Mione. You don’t know how amazing you are, do you? You’re beautiful and so damn smart.” Fred paused to place his hand on Hermione’s cheek. The girl automatically leaned into the touch and Fred smiled. “And after a kiss like that, I’d be mad not to be so into you.”

Hermione was completely lost for words. She hadn’t expected any of this. She had assumed that Fred just wanted to force the goody-goody to break the rules. Obviously, her silence freaked the boy out as he began to babble. 

Fred pulled back and began pacing slightly, “I mean I planned the trip to the kitchens. Honestly I hadn’t planned the mistletoe or anything. I mean… That was just as unexpected to me as it was for you. Unexpected but absolutely amazing.” After a while, Hermione giggled as it seemed like Fred completely forgotten she was still in the room. “Oh come on, Fred! Look what you started!” He began to start fanning himself, “The temperature's rising in here. Is this gonna happen?”

Hermione stepped forward, thoroughly endeared by the young man in front of her, obviously battling with his feelings as much as she was. Suddenly feeling a burst of confidence, she stepped forward and took Fred’s hand. “I’ve been waiting and waiting for you to make a move before I make a move.”

Fred’s eyes widened at Hermione’s words and flashed the biggest smile he could muster up. Hermione stretched up on her tiptoes and pulled Fred in for another kiss. This time they were more prepared and both poured everything into it. They clung to each other, lips moving together in sync. Fred, filling with confidence, pressed his tongue against Hermione’s lips begging for entry, which was immediately granted. Fred took control, rolling his tongue against Hermione’s less-experienced one, mapping out every bit of her mouth that he could. 

Fred pulled back and dragged Hermione across the room, picked her up and sat her on one of the desks, nestling himself between her legs. He smiled down at Hermione and ran a thumb across her kiss swollen lips. He leaned down and placed a quick peck on her lips, which was eagerly returned.

“Fred, what if they come looking for us. What if someone finds us? They might hear us.” Hermione glanced at the closed door opposite. 

“It is a little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it,” he winked and leaned down for another breathtaking kiss. Hermione moaned as he pulled her closer.

Breaking the kiss, Hermione said, “Seriously, Fred. We really should get back…”

Fred ran his hands up Hermione’s thighs, “How about a little less conversation, and a little more touch my body?” 

Hermione smacked Fred’s chest and laughed, “Come on, Fred. Let’s get the food and get back.” 

Fred sighed, “You’re right. Let me check the map.” 

“Anyway, we can continue this whenever we want, right? We’ve got everyone watching us, so let's keep it secret. For a little while.”

Fred looked up from the map and beamed. “Absolutely, we can.” He pulled Hermione in for a hug. “I’m all yours, my little bookworm. Just me and you. Right, It’s all clear straight to the kitchens. Let’s go before that changes.”

They made their way out of the room and were immediately stopped by the mistletoe once more. Fred smirked down at Hermione, “One more for the road?”

Hermione smiled at the pleased look on fred’s face, grabbed him by the collar and in for a deep kiss. Completely forgetting they were out in the open, they eventually came up for air. She looked up at the redhead and whispered, “I’m so into you,” before linking their fingers and running in the direction of the kitchens.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us https://discord.gg/gQh9TsJ we want our family to grow! it's nearly the server's birthday, drop in and celebrate!!!


End file.
